


Five dates with Mister Handsome

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Other, POV Second Person, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: He was sinfully good looking and he had agreed to five dates with an idiotic drunk who claimed one single kiss was worth five dates. You couldn’t help but wonder why.  HeeroxReader (Gender unspecified)Writen for Gundam Wing Pride 2020.
Relationships: HeeroxReader (Gender unspecified)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: 2020 Gundam Wing Pride Event





	Five dates with Mister Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> I once was asked if it were possible to write a Reader Insert story, in which the Reader’s gender wasn’t described. I liked the idea a lot and this Pride event seemed like the perfect opportunity to write it! The story is written in such a way that anyone can read it, regardless of their gender identity.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Five dates with Mister Handsome**

It was a mess. Or worse. Definitely worse than a mess. You and your big mouth! 

You stood gnawing at your bottom lip as you surveyed your closet, contemplating what to wear. Your stomach was tied in knots. The nerves were almost too much to bear. It was ridiculous. You never were nervous about dates. But this time it was different. You had been drunk when you had propositioned the ridiculously handsome Preventer you had been drooling over for the past few weeks at the bar. Stupidly, excessively drunk. 

You groaned and slapped your hands over your face as you felt your cheeks flame with heat. You were so, _so ashamed._

_“A kiss from me is worth at least five dates!”_

Had you really said that?!? What had been in your drink?!? 

Your memory got a bit fuzzy after that and the next thing you knew, you woke up in your own bed with the worst hangover ever. And when you had grabbed your phone, you discovered you had received a message from and unknown number. 

_Five dates? You got them. Meet me tomorrow at noon at Central Park._

**FUCK.**

You had thought about wheedling out. You almost didn’t dare to face him after the way you had behaved. But your curiosity was piqued. He was sinfully good looking and he had agreed to five dates with an idiotic drunk who claimed one single kiss was worth five dates. You couldn’t help but wonder why. 

With a sigh you settled for a pair of washed out jeans and a simple striped T-shirt, pairing them with your favorite sneakers. There, completely casual. 

The nerves were so bad you could barely eat your breakfast, and you berated yourself for being stupid. It was your own fault you were in this position and you shouldn’t be nervous because Mister Handsome was going with you on five dates.

You didn’t even know his name. That caused another bout of shame. Had he told you? It would be extremely terrible if he had and you couldn’t remember.

You were never drinking again.

It was close to noon when you reached the park. You forced yourself to walk in a leisured pace, trying to enjoy the pleasant temperature of the colony weather system. It was a nice day and there were people about. 

You found Mister Handsome waiting at the entrance to the park. You drew to a halt and swallowed thickly. He was really good looking, even better actually than in your drunken memories of him. His hair made your fingers itch to touch, wild, thick brown locks falling over his forehead, and the eyes… Ohoho… you could get lost in his eyes. In the dim light of the bar you had not really been able to guess at their color, but their intensity was a little breathtaking. He was well build, and now that he wasn’t in his uniform, you got to appreciate the well formed biceps under the sleeves of the grey T-shirt and the long legs that seemed to go on for miles in jeans that were on the skinny side. Small blessings, you thought as you fought to keep the stupid grin from forming on your face. 

Gathering all your courage, you moved forward and approached him. He noticed you and gave a single wave in greeting, his expression remaining stony. That, at least, was familiar.

From the first time you had seen him, you had thought he didn’t smile often. 

“-Y/N-,” he greeted as you drew near.

So you had told him your name. But for the life of you, you couldn’t remember his. 

“Hi…” you managed as you reached him, and your smile turned sheepish. “I’m sorry… did I ever ask your name?” 

His eyes warmed with amusement, and you discovered them to be a gorgeous dark blue. “It’s Heero. Not Mister Handsome as you insisted on calling me.” 

“Kill me now,” you said, while slapping a hand over your eyes as you felt your face heat up with a furious blush. “I’m never drinking again.” 

He chuckled. “Nobody is ever sticking to that resolution.” 

“Right. I’m sorry.” You ducked your head. “I behaved like an idiot.” 

“You looked like you were having fun,” he said.

“Can’t deny that,” you muttered. “I can’t believe you actually agreed to five dates.” 

The amusement was back in his eyes. “I’m curious.” 

“Are you?” you inquired, your tone turning a bit cheeky.

“Yes.” His lips twitched and he pointed over his shoulder with his thump, in the direction of the park’s entrance. “Let’s go in.” 

The park was hosting a little fair, and you eyes widened with delight as you saw the colorful stalls spread out over the grounds. “Oh… This is cool!” 

You wandered from stall to stall, and Heero trailed after you, curiosity in his gaze as he watched your delight over the wares stalled out. You noticed his gaze was drawn to a stall that was selling second hand books.

“Do you like reading?” you asked him. 

“It depends,” he said.

His tone was a little dry, but you could tell he wanted to check out the books. You smiled and reached for his hand, pulling him with you in the direction of the stand. You did it without thinking, and didn’t really notice how he tensed up when you touched him. What you did notice were the calluses on his palm and fingers, and the rough feeling of his skin send a tingling sensation up your arm. 

You halted in front of the book stand and exhaled an awed breath. 

“Awesome,” you whispered with wide eyes. 

The stand sold a wide variety of books, ranging from thrillers to romance novels and non-fiction. You let go of Heero’s hand and let your finger trail over the spines of the books as you browsed. 

“So what do you like to read?” you asked him. 

He picked up a book and held it up. It was a true crime book. 

You smiled. “Figures. With your profession, I mean.” 

“Sometimes I like reading good detectives as well,” he said. “What about you?” 

“I love courtroom novels,” you said. “The old kind from the Before Colony times.” 

You noticed how he raised and eyebrow in question. “Really?” 

“Hmm…” You picked up a science fiction classic and grinned. “Sweet! I read this one years ago.” 

You browsed some more, picking up books here and there. Heero selected a couple of books as well and you eyed the spines of his selection with interest. Apparently he liked to read tech manuals as well. Interesting. 

You paid for your books and wandered on. 

“Hungry?” Heero inquired casually, while gesturing in the direction of a food stand. 

You smiled. “Famished.” 

“Come on.” He briefly put his hand on the small of your back to direct you, and the contact was sizzling and sharp. 

You suppressed the shiver that wanted to run down your spine. 

A little while later you found yourself sitting side by side against a tree, enjoying a tasty sandwich and a milkshake.

“So what do you do at Preventer?” you asked him casually.

“I’m the IT guy.” 

You gave him a good once over, once again noticing the beautiful biceps. His shirt stretched over his chest in a way that left little to the imagination. Pretty buff for an IT guy. There was something he was not telling you, but you decided to let that slide. This was your first date. You had four more to go until…

Oh… Right. 

You felt color rush to your cheeks. 

“What the matter?” he asked you. A sliver of amusement warmed his voice. 

“Eh… It’s nothing.” 

“You’ll get to decide what you want to do for our second date,” he said casually. 

“Oh… Ok, let met think.” You leaned your head back against the tree, and thought for a moment. Something fun and interesting… The science museum! It was one of your favorite places to visit, and he looked like he might enjoy it. 

“Let’s go to the science museum,” you said. “I love that place.”

“Sure.” His lips twitched a bit, and you realized it was an attempt at a small smile and that it was something you should treasure.

“So how did you end up here on L1?” you asked him. 

“I transferred here from Brussels.” Heero leaned his head back against the tree and gazed up at the artificial sky. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been here.” 

“Is it?” 

“Almost ten years.” 

“That’s a long time, yeah,” you agreed with him. “You’ve always been the IT guy for Preventer?” 

He shook his head. “I started out as a field agent. So what do you do at Mason and Kelley?”

“I’m an intern,” you said. “Got two more years to go until I get my degree.” 

“You’re going to be a lawyer?” 

“And a damn good one.” You gave him a grin. “So I told you I work there?” 

The amusement was back in his eyes. “How much do you actually remember?” 

You chuckled. “I get fuzzy after that stupid declaration I made.” 

“It’s not actually that stupid,” he said. 

“Huh?” 

“You’re not playing hard to get. It just shows that you want to get to know somebody first.” 

You pursed your lips in thought and then broke out into a grin. “You might be right.” 

“Might?” he inquired.

“Yeah… I’m actually very curious,” you said and felt your cheeks warm with a blush, despite your bold statement.

Heero leaned in, close enough that you could smell his enticing scent. Something clean and fresh that made your mouth water. “That’s just too bad. You insisted on five dates.” 

“You’re actually going to stick to it?” you tried to tempt, because you were dying to find out what a kiss from him would be like.

“I am.” He drew back and smirked. 

Oh… oh, that should be illegal. The twist of his lips was sinful, and the absolute confidence he exuded made desire explode in your belly.

“I stick to my promises.” 

Your breath left your lungs in a rush. “Too bad.” 

“It might be worth the wait.” There was that alluring confidence again.

You chuckled. “Who knows.” 

-x-x-x-

The science museum opened a new exhibition on Wednesday evening, and you managed to score two tickets for it. Your stomach was fluttering as you left your apartment. You and Heero had been in frequent contact over the past few days and you had been quick to discover that you loved his dry sense of humor.

The colony was having its yearly maintenance done on the weather system, and as a result, rain was pouring down steadily when you walked out of the building. You found Heero’s car waiting at the curb, a black Lexus that was, like all cars on the colony, electric. 

You made a dash for it and grinned at him as you slid into the passenger’s seat. “Hi!”

“Hey.” He immediately stepped on the gas and as the car sped off, you realized that his car was not the standard type. Mister Handsome had tinkered with it. 

“You did some extra work on your car,” you commented casually.

He smirked. “How did you guess?” 

You narrowed your eyes at him, but your look was playful. “Can’t fool me.” 

“I figured.” His reply was dry and made you laugh.

“Does it run faster than standard models?” 

“It could reach twice the speed, but it’s not like we actually have a road that I could test it out on here.” 

“You’ll need a track.” 

“Yeah.” 

A delighted smile spread on your face as you reached the museum. Heero turned into the underground parking garage and you were quick to jump out of the car once he found a spot. 

“Come on!” 

His lips twitched into that small smile at your enthusiasm as he followed you to the elevator. 

“What do you like so much about this place?” He sounded genuinely interested. 

“All of the stuff is interactive,” you told him. “I’ve been coming here for years. I take my nieces here regularly.” 

“You have nieces?” 

“Yeah… Three of them actually! What about you?” 

“I don’t have family.” 

His tone held a tint of regret and caused you to frown. “Oh.”

“Not in the blood related sense of the word at least.” There was that small smile again. “I’ve a couple of friends who are like family.” 

“That’s nice.” You smiled back at him. “May I ask what happened to your parents?” 

He shrugged. “They’re dead.” 

“Oh,” you said again. “I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“I barely remember them.” 

“Still…” you said softly. “It’s a great loss.” 

His gaze warmed. “That’s a nice thing to say.” 

You couldn’t stop yourself from reaching for his hand to give it a gentle squeeze. Your heart skipped a beat when he curled his fingers around yours and didn’t let go of your hand until much, much later, when you were back in the car. 

-x-x-x-

On Friday night, you went to the bar after work, and smiled when you found Heero in his usual seat. 

“This,” you said with a grin as you slid onto the stool next to him, “does not count as a date.” 

He snorted and mentioned the bartender so he could take your order. 

“It’s your turn to pick a day and location,” you told him after you had sipped from your wine. 

“Dinner?” he suggested with a slight smirk. 

“Dinner it is.” 

“Great. I’ll pick you up tomorrow at seven.” 

“You’re not going to tell me where we’re going?” you asked him with a pout. 

“No. You’ll find out once we get there.” 

It turned out to be the most charming Italian restaurant ever. You had never been there before, and the food was amazing. Heero’s company even more. He was not the talkative type you would usually go for, but it made anything he said all the more valuable. He didn’t talk much about himself unless you asked, and you made sure to ask the right questions, steering clear of topics that he clearly didn’t like to talk about.

Politics was one of them. The war another. 

You understood that he didn’t know you well enough yet to talk about what the topics meant to him, so you let them rest. Instead you talked about the books he had bought at the fair last week and what his hobbies and favorite food were.

To see him relax at your effort was a real reward.

You discovered the loved to go skydiving and dirt biking with his friends. Hiking was another hobby. He couldn’t stand action movies, because none of the explosions and car chases made sense. When he said that in a very deadpan way, you burst out laughing.

“What?” he asked you with an amused glint in his eyes. “It’s true, isn’t it?”

“Ok, I’m taking you to an action movie tomorrow,” you said, still chuckling with mirth. “I definitely want to hear you pick it apart.” 

“I’ll gladly be your source of entertainment for the night,” he said dryly. 

That dry tone, and even dryer sense of humor was exactly why you wanted to hear him comment on the movie.

-x-x-x-

And pick apart the movie he did. Your stomach was hurting from laughing so much when the credits finally appeared on the screen. You couldn’t remember a time when you had had more fun at the movies. Even around you people had laughed at Heero’s dry wit. 

As you left the theater to start on your walk back to your apartment, you were glad to take a breath of fresh air.

“Jeez…” You rubbed a hand over you belly and grinned at him. “I’ll be feeling this tomorrow.” 

He chuckled. “It wasn’t that funny.” 

“Oh, but it was.” You poked a finger into his side. “I never had this much fun before.” 

His gaze warmed and he slung his arm around your waist in an easy manner that made butterflies explode in your stomach. “I’m glad.” 

You felt giddy when his grip on your remained solid, and you basked in the warmth of his body and tantalizing scent. 

When you reached your apartment building, you drew to a halt and smiled at him. “That’s date number four.” 

“Hn.” He still didn’t relinquish his hold on you.

You turned towards him and curled your fingers around the lapels of his jacket. “You’re still gonna wait until the fifth date to kiss me?” 

His lips twitched. “Yeah.” 

You desperately wanted to yank him close and take that beautiful mouth in a passionate kiss, but you knew that would spoil the fun. So you moved in to hug him, burying your face in his neck. 

“Alright,” you said with a little sigh that made him chuckle. “Fifth date is your choice.” 

His arms settled around you and now that you were pressed so close to him, you could clearly feel the effect that your actions had on him. It made desire spark in your blood. 

“I’ll better make sure it’s something special,” he said. His words were a little muffled, because he had pressed his face into your hair.

You drew back to smile at him. “I can’t wait.” 

He made a sound in the back of his throat that sounded like a suppressed chuckle. His fingers took hold of your chin and he leaned in to press his lips against your forehead. Your eyes drifted shut at the contact, and once again you wished for him to just get it over with and kiss you. 

“Good night,” he said quietly.

“Night…” You drew back and gave him a warm look. 

You realized you were already missing his warmth and scent as the door fell shut behind you. 

-x-x-x-

You had to wait another week for your fifth date. Heero unexpectedly had to travel to L2 for a few days and wasn’t back until Saturday morning. You kept in contact with him through text messages, and he insisted on taking you out on Saturday evening. You tried to tell him that it was ok for you to reschedule in case he was tired, but he was having none of it. He was taking you out and that was that.

You were, once again, terribly nervous as you left your apartment building. This was the fifth date. And it would end with a kiss. 

Heero was already waiting next to his car and his eyes warmed as he watched you approach. You moved in to hug him in greeting and your stomach fluttered when he brushed his lips over your cheek. 

“Hey.” 

“Hi,” you murmured back. “Glad to see you back safely.” 

“Hn.” 

He moved away from you to open the car door and you were quick to slide into the passenger seat. You noticed the picnic basket in the backseat and raised an eyebrow in question as he drove off.

“A picnic?” you questioned with a smile. 

“You’ll see.” He kept his tone purposefully vague, and that made you all the more curious.

He drove all the way to the other side of the colony, and you gazed out of the window curiously, trying to find a clue of where he was taking you. He noticed what you were doing and smirked.

“You’ll see,” he said again.

“Yeah, yeah…” You laughed. “I’m so curious!” 

He turned off the road onto a parking lot in front of a park. “Come on.” 

You quickly scrambled out of the car and waited almost impatiently for him to retrieve the picnic basked from the backseat. He took your hand and led you towards the entrance of the park. 

“You come here often?” you asked him.

“Not really,” he said. “But it was a place I discovered once and I want to show it to you.” 

You walked into the park and noticed that there were more couples about, lounging on the grass beside the paths. The night cycle was starting to set in, giving the park a romantic atmosphere with the fairy lights that hung over the paths.

“Oh… this is nice,” you said with an appreciative sigh.

“It gets better yet,” he said as he pulled you with him onto a path that led deeper into the park.

The glow of the lights was obscured by trees and bushes at first, but when you neared it you grasped in delight. 

“Wow…” 

“You never knew about this?” 

“I almost never come to this side of the colony,” you said with a sheepish look. 

You walked on, and as you reached the center of the park, you gazed around in awe. The center of the park was a nice, big patch of grass, surrounded by various colorful light structures in all sorts of shapes and sizes. 

In the falling darkness, the place was quiet and wonderfully romantic. Perfect for a picnic. Perfect for a kiss. 

You turned to give Heero a warm and delighted smile, and admired the way the light’s colors played over his skin and reflected in his eyes.

“This is…” You fell silent, at loss for words.

“Nice?” he inquired.

“Nice is not the right word,” you breathed. 

He tugged on your hand and you followed him onto the grass. In the center of it, he put down the basket and pulled out a blanket. You smiled as he mentioned you to sit down and did so, sliding closer to him as he joined you. 

He was still busy with the basket, pulling out glasses and a bottle of wine.

“You really thought this through,” you said with a laugh as you took the glasses from him so he could open the bottle.

“Of course,” he said with a smirk. 

“I wasn’t expecting anything less,” you told him as he poured the wine. 

“I figured I’d better get the first part right.” 

You leaned in with a cheeky grin. “I’m pretty sure the second part will be just as perfect.” 

He chuckled and took one of the glasses from you, clinking it against the one you were still holding. “We’ll see about that later.” 

“Uhuh.” 

You sipped your wine and appreciated the taste. “This is good.” 

“Hn.” 

“So, what were you doing on L2?”

“Visiting a friend,” he said. “His wife just gave birth to their daughter.” 

“Oh… oh, that’s wonderful.” And the idea that he’d travel all the way over there to see a baby even more so. “Is he one of the friends you consider family?” 

“Yeah.” 

“So that makes you an uncle.” 

“I guess so.” His eyes warmed as your word sunk in.

“Congrats I’d say.” 

He chuckled. “Thanks.”

“Is he the first to have children?” 

Heero nodded. “Yeah.” 

“That makes it extra special.” You smiled at him. “I remember when my sister gave birth to her first. It was all sorts of amazing.”

He didn’t say anything in reply to your words, but gazed at you with a warm look in his eyes. 

“What is it?” you questioned him around the rim of your glass.

“I want to kiss you.” His voice was low, a little hoarse with desire.

You swallowed thickly and ran your tongue over your bottom lip. “Then kiss me.” 

He reached for your glass and put it down on the ground next to the blanket. You waited with bathed breath as he turned back towards you, his hand coming up to cup your cheek. You didn’t move, mesmerized by the want reflecting in those dark blue eyes. None had ever looked at you in that way. 

He leaned in, his breath caressing over your skin in an almost teasing manner. The anticipation was almost too much to handle. Your heart was beating so fast you thought it might burst out of your chest any moment, and your blood thrummed in your veins with your awareness of him. The heat of his body was beckoning, and his scent made your mouth water, made you wish you could press yourself against him and drown in it.

You were drowning already. In his eyes that filled your vision, in your feelings, because you were sure you already were halfway in love with him. Your fingers curled in the fabric of his shirt and your lips parted in a silent invitation. 

His fingers danced over your cheek, your hair, until his hand was clasped around the back of your head. He used his hold on you to drag you closer and then his mouth was on yours. The heat burst through your body, and you sagged against him, your mouth opening underneath his. He dove in, indulging you as much as himself, and his taste flooded your senses. Wine and Heero. You scrambled for a better hold on him, pressing into his chest as he devoured you. 

You could only think of fireworks exploding and a bomb could have gone off next to you for all you cared. As long as Heero didn’t stop kissing you. 

He pulled back, albeit reluctantly, and drew in a ragged breath. You leaned in and pressed your face into his neck, unwilling to let go yet, and tried to calm your own breathing. 

“Definitely worth the wait,” you murmured. 

“Yeah,” he agreed. 

You smiled and tightened your grip on him. “I’m not waiting another five dates for a second kiss.” 

He chuckled and cupped your cheek again, slanting his lips over yours once more. “There.” 

“Not good enough. I want a repeat of the first one.” 

“Me too, I just need to catch my breath first.” 

“Well, well…” 

“Indeed.” 

And then his mouth was on yours again. Oh, definitely worth the wait, you thought before you lost the ability to think at all. 

**\- End -**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please, let me know what you think of it!


End file.
